Right Hand
by AccessBlade
Summary: According to Yosuke, if Souji's the Leader, wouldn't that make her his Right Hand Man? Er.... Woman? OC Centric.


Ah... my first fanfiction for the Persona series. Like all my other stories, this one has an OC in it. Arrgh.... for some reason, I love adding in Ocs into my stories. This one is no different. And so, to show my recent love for this game, I'm going to write this fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I only own the character I created for this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Right Hand  
**

If Seta Souji was the leader of the group, that would make her his right hand man, right? Or would her case be right hand woman? Wait, why was she calling herself Souji's 'Right Hand'? Gah, this was entirely Yosuke's fault!

Of course, it had all started after school when the Investigation Team met up at their 'Special Headquarters'. Their Headquarters consisting of a table out by the Food Court.

Flipping over onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she reminisced the conversation they had earlier.

* * *

"Hey Senpai," Kanji Tatsumi had said that afternoon when they were at the Junes food court eating. It was a nice day and since no one had been thrown into the Midnight Channel, they were taking advantage of the momentary peace to hang out.

Since she'd been occupied with her terriyaki chicken meal, the girl didn't realize that she was the one Kanji was talking to. Until Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi decided to elbow her in the ribs. At the SAME time.

"OW!!" Clutching her sides in pain, she glared at the two girls. They would pay for that.

"Kanji-kun was talking to you." Yukiko whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" Her blue eyes were glaring at Kanji. The younger student flinched slightly before proceeding to ask her a question.

"How come you came to Japan? And to Inaba of all places?"

"Oh yeah," Rise Kujikawa chimed in. "You're an American. I thought they were usually attracted to places like Tokyo."

The girl sighed, honestly, did Rise just figure it out? She thought that the platinum blonde hair and blue eyes were dead give aways. But then again, Teddie's human form had blue eyes and blond hair and he was Japanese.

Er... was he? Teddie's original form was a red and blue teddy bear, so maybe he was an exception.

"I came because I wanted to perfect my Japanese. And since my mom's old friend lived here, it was only natural that I was sent to Inaba."

Souji, the Leader of the Investigation Team, chuckled. "You make it sound as if you came to Inaba just because you're mom's friend lived here."

Her face flushed. "W-what? N-no!"

But he had a point. She should have chosen her words more carefully because she was implying that she didn't like Inaba. She wasn't thrilled about it at first but she had grown to like the rural town. It was a big change from the busy city she was used to.

Souji stared at her and she looked to the side, face flushing. He knew perfectly well how her attitude to being in Inaba was at first, seeing as they had transferred to the same class on the same day.

"Oh, that's right. King Moron wasn't too thrilled to have TWO new students coming to his class." Chie laughed. "We felt so sorry for the both of you that day."

"Hey," Yosuke Hanamura broke into the conversation. "If Souji's the Leader, wouldn't you be his Right Hand man?"

"What?"

Yosuke shrugged. "I mean... he usually talks to you before making decisions. And technically at school, you're always hanging out and talking about stuff that you discuss with us after wards."

"So THAT'S how that boyfriend/girlfriend rumour started." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't she be his Yes man then?" Teddie was in his human form, meaning he had light blond hair and blue eyes.

"WHAT??!" She had uncrossed her arms and gotten out of her seat so fast that before they knew it, she was strangling Teddie.

"Snrk.... Yes Man.... Bwahahahaha!"

* * *

Smirking, she sat up. 'Right Hand' did have a good ring to it. Not that she was going to admit it out loud.

"Alyson, dinner!" Koyoru Sakura called from downstairs.

"Alright!" The blonde haired girl called back.

She was pretty hungry. Strangling other people took a lot of energy.

* * *

**And I'm done! Yay! Anyways, an explanation for a 'Yes Man' is that they agree with everything their employer/boss/leader says. Alyson doesn't like being referred to as someone with no mind of her own. **


End file.
